I hate
by the3LittleRedRidingHood
Summary: Drabbles between Jiang Wei and a random officer. Please R & R! n.n / Rated T for language, oneshot


A/N: This random conversation took place in the journey to Chengdu after Ma Dai slew Wei Yan. And Sima Yi was in Wei already. Suppose Jiang Wei's age was around 24 and the random officer was around 26. And Zhuge Liang was in The Nine Golden Springs already.

ooooo

**I hate…**

"I hate Sima Yi so much"

"Hn?" that officer was eating his dinner.

"I HATE Sima Yi sooo much. What are you?Deaf?"

"I'm confused. You're from Wei. Aren't you his friend?"

"Not anymore dammit. Not since Zhuge Liang became my teacher."

"Oh…all righty then" he continued chewing his meal.

"What the--! You are supposed to ask me why I hate him!"

"Oh..okay. Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jiang Wei enraged.

"Yes. You shall begin"-crunch crunch-

"Because he thinks he outwitted my teacher that time. Just because we retreated he thinks he won. He boasted all the way in Wei's damn court. Even The Idiot Ruler of Shitty Wei thought so. DAMMIT! Don't you dare insult my teacher like that!! If he was alive that time you are just a handful of ash now!!GODDAMMIT WEI YAN!" he stomped his feet childishly.

-crunch crunch- -gulp- "Why Wei Yan? I think he hasn't got anything to do with it .And he's dead already."

"He was the one who extinguished my teacher's Lamp of Fate. HOW COULD HE BE SO FREAKING IDIOT?"

"I don't understand."

"And now how could you be so freaking idiot?"

"Seriously. I don't understand."

"If that lamp burned safely for seven days, my teacher's life would be prolonged for twelve years. If not, he would die. That moronic animal-look like general ran into my teacher's tent hastily and extinguished my teacher's Lamp of Fate! I hate Wei Yan."

"But…what was his hasty running for?"

"Some Xiahou general attacked and he went to tell Prime Minister. It's the sixth night dammit. And his hasty act ruined it all. Couldn't he just walk slowly in? I hate those Xiahous too. They are so many and uncontrollably breeding all over Wei. You know, Xiahou Cao, known as Cao Cao(Cow Cow), Xiahou Ba, Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou Er, Xiahou Wei, Xiahou Hui, Xiahou He, Xiahou Mao, Xiahou…"

"Okay okay. I got it. But he's dead now. I mean Wei Yan. Get over it already. And screw that Xiahou family." –crunch-

"How could you be so damn calm? Our Prime Minister has dead and now that moron Sima Yi feasting joyfully with his retarded officers and an idiot emperor! I hate Sima Yi"

"Oh..what can I do then? Oh I know. You wanna be the new Prime Minister, don't you?" –smirk-

"WHAT?!No way you stupid bastard. My teacher is irreplaceable."

-silent- (He already finished his meal)

"I hate Sima Yi. I hate Wei Yan. My teacher was so righteous and superhuman. He was so patient and tolerant. I am no good student and he still taught me diligently. He beat all enemy's asses off. I will never ever find such well teacher like him again. He.."

"Oh crap. Here the soap comes." –yawn-

"Shut up!" Jiang Wei's face turned red and it's as if there's smoke coming out from his nose and ear.

-pause- He stared at Jiang Wei and crooked his eyebrows. " I think.."

"What? I hate you now."

"Seriously? Okay then." He stood up and headed to his tent.

"No! What are you going to say just now?"

"I think…oh whatever. Not important." He continued walking, leaving Jiang Wei.

"Hey wait. Don't you dare left me curious! HEY! I'm your general dammit!"

He turned his head, "Do you really want to hear it?"

"Yeah"

"Really"

"Really. Oh just spit it out!"

"I just think that it's so…um…gay. You know, the whining thing."

"What? Gay? How can you—"

"And I think you should marry a girl, because sometimes they think it's kinda cute."

-silent-

"And to prove that you're not gay."

-silent-

"Okay, slap me now."

-silent- "Hey, maybe you're right. Sometimes in the middle of the night I find it so lonely, because I usually spent it studying with my late teacher. And…"

-yawn-

"Okay. That does it! Go to bed now you idiot!"

"Okey dokey." He walked into his tent.

-silent-

-silent- (He's in the tent now)

"Wait! Let's be friends!"

His head came out. "All right."

"To the grave?"

"Yeah whatever. To the grave."

ooooo

A/N: How's that? Please review because this is my first humor( I hope) fic. I need your opinion… Thank you so much for reading it!

Little Vermillion Riding Hood


End file.
